


Brothers

by jadedchrome



Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedchrome/pseuds/jadedchrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modified version of the main cleric storyline, featuring Silfr (Saint) and Saraquel (Guardian).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

_From this day forth, the two of you will be inseparable.  
_ _Paladin, guide this Cleric to the path of light, to the Goddess._

_\--_

“I’m… Silfr.”

The voice was very small and quiet, belonging to a child of fifteen. The twenty-three-year-old cleric in front of him grinned and extended his hand.

"I'm Saraquel. Let's be good friends starting today, alright?" 

Excitement was evident in his voice.

"It's nice to meet you... Paladin Saraquel." The boy replied softly, taking the older cleric's hand with a trembling hand, head bowed. The paladin's free hand found itself in the younger cleric's head, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Now, now, no need to be embarrassed! Just call me Saraquel. Or Brother. Whichever you feel comfortable with. Just leave everything to me!"

Silfr's surprised expression broke into a smile.

"Alright then...  Brother."

Just hearing that word made Saraquel feel warm inside. He always wanted a little brother -- being a senior to one of the younger clerics was probably the closest thing to it...

"I'll be in your care."

\---

"I can't believe it."

Before the two clerics was the now-lifeless corpse of someone they knew -- Cedric. He was around Saraquel's age, and now--

"I didn't expect him to be a dragon follower..." Silfr continued, voicing out his disbelief, and he turned to his senior to see his reaction.

There was a cold kind of anger in his face.

Saraquel sheathed his mace and turned towards the exit in a brisk pace. They got a few words out of Cedric about the dragon followers' movements, and the next course of action was to report to Master Cleric Leonard --

A hand gently held onto his arm. Saraquel stopped, but didn't turn to face his apprentice cleric.

He understood what Silfr was trying to say, even if he couldn't get the words out.

"The moment he raised his hand to kill you, he was no longer one of us. Don't think of it too much, Silfr."

The hand was still there.

"If I didn't do that I did back then, you'd be the one lying there--" his fist clenched "--like I said. Don't think too much of it. I'll take full responsibility."

"Don't bear this burden all on your own," Silfr finally said, letting go of the Guardian's arm. "We're in this together."

"Thanks."

They continued their trek back to Mana Ridge, Saraquel feeling a bit lighter.

If it was Silfr, his precious brother, he was prepared to protect him no matter what the cost. And he was sure Silfr felt the same, with the way the air crackled with lightning magic moments before he struck the final blow on Cedric.

\---

It had been suspicious the moment Bishop Ignacio tasked only Silfr to accompany the gold dragon. It was far too rare for the order to send just one of a pair of clerics -- especially one who hadn't even been promoted -- on a mission as important as this.

Then again it wasn't really the mission of the Temple Knights anymore that they were following for quite some time now.

"SILFR!"

The deck of Darlant's ship was empty save for the kneeling figure near the center of it. A figure that turned its head to him when he called its name again.

"Silfr!"

The Saint was disheveled; he had obviously been in a struggle, and with the way his armor was damaged, it was no ordinary battle. He was also drenched in a black substance -- the look of it was something similar to the black dragon contamination Sedina had shared with them--

"Brother," the Priest stammered, as he turned his wide-eyed gaze from the Guardian to his hands, where a pendant was. "I-I let him die -- I -- I --"

It only hit Saraquel that Geraint was nowhere to be found.

The gold dragon, dead--

"I should've died instead of him," Silfr continued, "I should've--"

"Hush, Silfr..." he didn't know what to say as he pulled the younger cleric closer to him, who then began to sob.

“I’m a failure-- I--”

"It's not your fault." It was difficult to find words. "That... That lying pig deceived us all."

"But--"

"It's not your fault," he repeated, the helplessness of the situation washing over him.

He heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind, and he saw two familiar clerics when he turned.

"...Too late." said one of them -- the

inquisitor. The crusader with him cursed audibly; the situation was dire, and their options to mitigate the situation were limited.

"Ignacio...  Has taken the Ancient," the inquisitor continued, not caring to hide his displeasure at the treachery. "Wesly and I will run him down..." he gave a worried look at the Saint who took no heed at their presence. "Silfr--"

"Leave it to me," he replied automatically. "Go."

"We leave him in your care."

The two clerics only nodded as they went as quickly as they came. There was no time to lose in pursuing Ignacio...

...but his priorities lay right with the cleric still sobbing in his arms.


End file.
